All in a Tizzy
by butwemadethemcocoa
Summary: It's 1927. Tina is eagerly waiting for Newt to follow through on his promise to come back to New York. However, after she reads an article about Newt's supposed engagement to Leta Lestrange, she believes he no longer cares for her. She argues with Queenie over a subject they are both divided on. One shot. Crimes of Grindelwald spoilers.
1. All in a Tizzy

Tina looked at the file in front of her on her desk. Photographs of New York from December last year loomed up at her as she perused the file, pretending that she wasn't looking at it for a specific reason. She hurriedly paged through the different papers and photos before stopping when the moving picture of a certain Magizoologist caught her attention. Tina gazed at it, wondering when Newt's next letter would arrive.

Ever since Newt had left, she had been anxiously awaiting his promised return to New York. The last she had heard from him, he had stated that his book was about to be released. Tina closed the file, hearing footsteps.

She looked behind her; Achilles Tolliver, one of her fellow Aurors, had entered the Major Investigation Department. He was tall, muscular, and handsome; a pair of glasses were perched on his nose. He beamed charmingly at Tina.

"Busy day?" he asked with a wink.

"Not really," Tina responded. She took a sip of coffee from her mug, her thoughts still with Newt Scamander. Achilles drew up a chair to the desk she was sitting at as she set her mug back down.

"I've got a question for you."

"Yeah?" she asked, coming back to reality. Achilles leaned forward, his attitude confident.

"Would you wanna go on a date with me?"

Tina blinked, surprised by the question. Achilles had joined the investigative team a few weeks after she had been reinstated, and since then, they had become friends. Queenie had told her sister that Achilles was romantically interested in Tina, but Tina had brushed it off and forgotten it until that moment. Her thoughts strayed to Newt and she wished he wasn't so far away. Tina hesitated, unsure how to react.

"I, uh, I don't know what to say right now," Tina stated, feeling stupid for doing so. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Achilles' smile dimmed slightly.

"This...this isn't a surprise, is it? I thought we were both on the same page here."

"About what?" Tina asked. She was disliking this conversation even more with every second that passed.

"C'mon, Tina, I'm sure you have feelings for me too."

She leaned forward and rested her right elbow on the desk as her chin sunk into her hand. Her mind grappled for what to say. She didn't think that she had interacted with him in any way to suggest she was romantically interested in him. Tina gazed at him awkwardly, knowing she didn't want to date Achilles because she had feelings for Newt.

Was it foolish of her to want to turn down a guy for another who lived more than three thousand miles away? It wasn't that she thought going out with Achilles sounded painful; she thought he was nice even though he acted cocky sometimes.

"I'm sorry, this conversation is so out of the blue for me, Achilles. I don't know what to say right now."

His grin grew as if she had only encouraged him.

"Really? Well, this is just a suggestion, but you could say yes."

She bit her lip and drank the last sip of her coffee without answering his question. A minute passed as she struggled for what to say.

"I have to go. Queenie's waiting for me."

"I'll walk you out," Achilles stated. Tina tensed up, suddenly self-conscious of every movement she made. She gathered up her stuff, put the file away, and they left the room together. He began to tell her a funny anecdote about something that happened to his uncle at Christmas dinner a few years ago. By the time they got out of the elevator and walked out into the lobby, Tina and Achilles were laughing so hard, they were struggling to breathe normally.

Tina noticed Queenie approaching them and she attempted to compose herself. She grinned as her sister said hello.

"Hi." Tina replied. She noticed Queenie suddenly turn her attention away from her to Achilles; her eyes widened as she glanced back at her sister. There was a pause and then she spoke again. "I forgot to tell you, but I gotta go run an errand, Teen, I'll see ya later at home."

"Alright."

Queenie hurried away without glancing back. Tina frowned, confused by her sister's sudden actions. She always seemed to be disappearing lately. However, she didn't have time to think about it because Achilles spoke to her in an earnest tone.

"You know, I didn't catch your answer before about if you want to go out with me or not."

"That's because I didn't give you one."

He laughed and she smiled slightly. Then, she decided to be honest with him.

"Achilles, I'm flattered. I think you're a great guy; it's just that I'm sort of hung up on someone and I don't think it would be fair to you if I agreed to go on a date with you."

It seemed to take a few seconds for the rejection to sink in. His expression sobered and he nodded understandingly. Tina bit her lip again.

"I'm really sorry."

He smiled slightly; he really did have a nice smile.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

They stood there awkwardly; Tina wanted to leave.

"Listen, I have to go talk to Madam Picquery about something, so I'll see ya later."

"Alright, have a good night," Tina replied genuinely. He nodded.

"You too."

He walked away disappointedly. Tina sighed and left to go home.

Tina walked into her apartment and took off her shoes before she flicked her wand in the direction of the radio, causing it to quietly play music. It was a beautiful evening; sunlight streamed through the curtains into the living room. Tina hurried to the dinner table, seeing the small pile of mail that had been delivered shortly after she had left for work. She searched for a familiar-looking envelope, but there was no letter from Mr. Scamander. She looked again, but still found no letter written in his handwriting.

Tina proceeded into her bedroom, the faint, yet familiar sense of frustration simmering in her mind. She had constantly replayed their last verbal conversation in her mind for the past few months as if she were trying to convince herself that she wasn't imagining his fondness of her.

 _Well, you know, if you hadn't said all those nice things to Madam Picquery about me—I wouldn't be back on the investigative team now._

 _Well, I can't think of anyone that I'd rather have investigating me..._

 _Does Leta Lestrange like to read?_

 _Who?..._

 _I'm so sorry, how would you feel if I gave you your copy in person?_

 _I'd like that. Very much…_

Tina wandered through the apartment, cleaning as she went. She set up some clothes on an ironing board to iron themselves and sent a duster around the room, carefully dusting surfaces. She imagined what his next letter would say: that he would be coming to New York in a few weeks. She would meet Newt at the dock and race toward him for a hug before he would finally give her his book. She didn't think about what would happen after his visit when he would return to London.

Tina levitated the dining room chairs to float into the living room and then she got out a broom and a dustpan. Suddenly, she noticed one of Queenie's magazines called _Spellbound_ lying on the floor.

Wondering if the delivery owl had somehow knocked the magazine to the floor as it left, Tina knelt down and saw that the cover displayed a picture of Newt; she picked it up and lay it down on the dining table before sending the broom and the chairs back to their respective spots. Her heart beat fast as she gazed at the cover of the magazine which claimed to accurately document the lives of celebrities. She had always found the periodical unreliable, but Queenie thought it was entertaining.

Tina read some of the lines of text printed on the cover before certain statements caught her eye: _BEAST TAMER NEWT TO WED! Bachelor magizoologist Newton Scamander to marry childhood sweetheart!_

Tina's eyes widened in shock; she tried to console herself by thinking it was most likely a lie. After all, _Spellbound_ was known for outlandish pieces about celebrities, but it surprised and bothered her to see Newt on the cover of the gossip magazine.

She hesitated then opened the magazine to pages four and five. Newt stood in the center of a picture on the page behind a table stacked with copies of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , a shy look on his face.

Tina recognized the woman standing next to him, Leta Lestrange, who was touching Newt's arm. She noticed the engagement ring on Leta's left hand and tears began to fill her eyes. Tina read the photo description:

 _Newt Scamander with fiancée, Leta Lestrange; brother, Theseus; and unknown woman._

She skimmed the article then closed the magazine slowly. She stared at the cover again. A surge of emotion filled her as she folded her arms and gazed at the picture of Newt. All she could think about was that he had completely forgotten her, or perhaps, he had never cared about her in the first place. The evidence was there in the picture; Newt was engaged to Leta Lestrange. How could a magazine lie about that when the picture was right there? He hadn't even written to tell her about the news. Obviously, if she meant anything to him, he would have told her. She had not received a letter from him despite the fact that she had sent one to him about a month ago.

 _Does Leta Lestrange like to read?_

 _Who?_

 _The girl whose picture you carry._

 _I don't really know what Leta likes these days because people change._

 _Yes._

 _I've changed. I think. Maybe a little._

A tear streamed down Tina's cheek, but she wiped it away; an intense feeling of sorrow and anger mingled together in her heart. When she had heard him talk about Leta that way when they said goodbye, she had understood his statement to mean that he no longer had feelings for his childhood friend.

"Mercy Lewis, I'm so oblivious," Tina muttered to herself as she walked away from the magazine on the table. She began to pace in the kitchen, trying to sort out her thoughts. She felt foolish for waiting this long, paradoxically hopeful yet doubtful about her feelings being requited. Tina took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the knot in her throat.

"Teenie?"

Tina stopped pacing, startled by her sister's voice. She hadn't even heard Queenie enter. Queenie was standing next to the closed front door, a worried look on her face as she explored the pain in Tina's mind.

"Oh, honey," Queenie said sympathetically. She approached the dining table and examined the article about Newt in _Spellbound_. She closed the magazine and crossed the room to her sister before embracing her. A few more tears escaped from Tina's eyes.

"It's gotta be fake, Teen. That magazine is full of bologna, you know that."

They let go of each other and Tina shook her head.

"I was supposed to get a letter from him weeks ago. The picture's there; it explains everything."

Queenie frowned and spoke earnestly.

"But, I know he was...oh, what's the right word? He was _enchanted_ by you, Teen. It was so obvious before he left."

"In the last letter he sent, he wrote briefly about his brother who's an Auror and then went on to write that Aurors are "a bunch of careerist hypocrites". Those were his words. At first, I thought he simply meant it about his brother, but maybe he meant it about me too."

"Oh, no. That can't be," Queenie said sadly. Tina shook her head. Queenie heard every word she was thinking. Tina wanted to let go of her feelings for the Magizoologist and her hope that he would come back to see her again.

"You can't just push it away and pretend it never happened. You care for him a lot; I know it. For all you know, his letter got lost or somethin', hon. Don't believe that dumb magazine."

"Please stop reading my mind," Tina stated bitterly. Queenie's expression fell as she heard her sister's thoughts wishing that she would leave her alone. The radio droned on as they remained quiet. Queenie wished she could comfort her sister; Tina didn't deserve to have her heart broken. But then Tina frowned and looked at Queenie suspiciously.

"Where have you been running off to lately?"

"What do you mean?" Queenie asked nonchalantly even though she knew Tina hated it when she asked things like that. She pulled out her wand and began to perform the usual routine of spells so she could make dinner. She didn't want her sister's attention to be focused on her, but she knew Tina wanted a reason not to think about Newt.

"What errand did you have after work?"

Queenie paused, worried she wouldn't escape the trap she saw coming.

"I stopped by this new bakery I've been hearing about. It's really popular; I wanted to see what all of the fuss was about."

Queenie knew she had said too much as she listened to her sister's thoughts. A look of recognition crossed Tina's face.

"Oh, no, Queenie. Don't tell me you're doing this."

"Doing what, hon?" Queenie asked, still nonchalant, while she cut up vegetables to put in a salad. "Will you help me out?"

But Tina didn't want to help. She looked extremely annoyed and disapproving, her thoughts about Newt pushed away momentarily. Queenie paused as she heard her sister's internal judgement.

"Stop it, Teen."

"You're talking to him again, aren't you?"

Queenie stopped working on dinner and faced her sister, a defensive look on her face.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I don't."

"Queenie—"

"Stop."

"No, listen, do you understand—"

"Leave me alone!" Queenie shouted. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She didn't like yelling. "You don't need to tell me that what I'm doing is wrong. I know what the consequences could be so don't you dare think I'm being irrational. We're being real careful, I promise."

Tina sighed, frustrated. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to find out that Jacob and Queenie were seeing each other.

"I thought his memories were erased."

"Only the bad ones," Queenie responded curtly.

Tina walked away and sunk down on the couch in the living room, gazing at her sister. Queenie leaned against the sink and looked down at the ground.

"What're you gonna do if you really get attached to each other and you want to marry him, huh?" Tina asked, "Does he know how dangerous this is?"

"Yes, I've sort of explained it. He knows I could—"

"You could end up in jail."

"I know, Teen. He knows too."

"Then how could he agree to this if it could end badly for both of you?" Tina asked. Queenie listened to her sister's thoughts.

"He's not being selfish! We're not going to get caught. Nobody knows he still remembers."

Tina sighed; it was all too much.

"It's against the law, Queenie."

"I know it is! Why're you lecturing me?"

Queenie returned to what she had been doing before. She furiously twirled her wand and nearly sent the bowl of salad tipping over onto the counter. She set her wand down harder than necessary and sighed.

"I just want what everyone else has," she whispered so softly Tina couldn't hear her.

The rest of the night was spent quietly. Neither of them brought up Newt or Jacob. When she was asleep, Tina dreamed of the December night in the subway; relived watching Credence die. He had been haunting her dreams often. She woke up with tears on her face and lay awake in her bed, wondering if Newt had dedicated his book to Leta.

The next morning, Tina left earlier than usual for work, annoyed with Queenie's stiff attitude toward her. She walked past a wizarding bookstore not too far away from the Woolworth building and saw that the window display was enthusiastically advertising the newly-released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Tina glared at the windows, but went inside and bought a copy. She didn't know why she did it.

As she was paying for the book, the middle aged witch who worked at the register spoke up. A copy of _Spellbound_ lay open on the counter in front of her.

"Ah, yeah. Did you see this new _Spellbound_?" she asked, pointing to her magazine, "The author of this book is a real big shot. He's on the cover of this issue, ya know. He apparently got himself engaged recently."

Tina's expression remained blank, but inside, she felt incredibly sad.

"Thanks," Tina stated before leaving the store with her purchase.

A few days later, Tina walked up to Achilles in the Major Investigation Department near the end of the day. He beamed at her despite the fact that she was sure she had hurt his feelings the other day. Tina took a deep breath.

"Do you wanna get coffee sometime? With me?"

His smile grew. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure."

She smiled slightly and they decided to go right after work that night.

"This is a date, right? You're asking me out?" Achilles said playfully. He acted as if he had always known she would regret turning him down.

"Yeah. It is."

"Great. Sounds good, Tina."

He left the room and Tina proceeded to her desk, eyeing her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ sitting on top. She had finished reading it the day she bought it. Tina picked it up and flipped the pages to the dedication she knew had to be meant for Leta. As if it were a way to numb her feelings for Newt, she read it again. It was something only he could have written:

 _To the most intriguing woman I have ever met—_

 _your eyes are as lovely as a salamander's._

Tina opened one of her desk drawers and dropped the book into it.

"I hope you're happy, Newt," she whispered.

And then she gathered up her things and left the room.


	2. Salamander Eyes

Newt walked down into his basement and his gaze instantly landed on his cluttered desk. He walked over to it and searched through the mess, his mind completely focused on the task.

"Newt? Hey, Newt? Newt?"

Newt snapped out of his reverie and looked up, seeing Bunty standing in front of him. She smiled slightly and adjusted her hair when she realized that she had gotten his attention.

"So sorry. Do you need something, Bunty?"

"Erm, I just finished feeding the Fwooper. Is there anything else you would like me to do? I don't mind staying later, I mean, if you need me...to."

He looked away from her, attempting to think about her question, but no other task came to his mind.

"No, no. You can leave. Thank you."

He glanced back at his workspace and returned his attention to searching for the post.

"Oh, um, I don't mind-"

"Actually, Bunty, do you know where the post is? I'm assuming you brought it down here for me?"

"Oh, yes! It's there next to your case."

Wondering how he had missed the large pile, he reached for the stack.

"Thank you. Have a good night."

He began to sort through it, only slightly aware that Bunty was still there. He wondered why she was always so hesitant to leave. There were at least a dozen fan letters, and he set those aside, wincing. He didn't like strangers writing to him even if it was to say how much he was admired for his work.

Sadly, the letter he was so eager to receive had not arrived. He sorted through the pile again to no avail. Newt sighed and jumped when Bunty spoke up suddenly.

"So, did you get permission to go back to America?"

He looked up at her briefly then glanced away.

"Er, no. Sadly not," he muttered, his tone casual, but obviously disappointed.

"Why not?"

Newt shook his head slowly, not wanting to talk about it.

"Something to do with the last time I visited."

"Oh."

He reached into his coat pocket; felt the picture there inside. He pulled it out and laid it out on the desk. Tina's face gazed up at him, and again, he was lost in searching her eyes. He had put the picture in his pocket before he had left for the Ministry earlier.

"Why are you trying to visit? Are you going to travel again to gather research for the next edition of your book?"

He looked up, distracted. He had never felt more disappointed in his life and he didn't want to talk to anyone. He wished Bunty would leave him alone.

"I want to visit my...well, I want to see someone again; give her a copy of the book."

"Oh, I see. And this woman is your...friend?"

Newt didn't answer. He opened up his suitcase and hung Tina's picture up inside of it again. A roar sounded from the inside as he closed it.

"I can help with the creatures in the case," Bunty offered quietly.

"Thank you, Bunty, but I'll manage. Although I'd like your help again with the Kelpie tomorrow. I really do appreciate all that you do around here."

He briefly glanced up and saw her smile slightly.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Newt. Goodnight."

"'Night."

She left and he went upstairs to find something to eat. Searching made him realize how desperately he needed to buy more food because he hadn't gone shopping in about a month and the cupboards were nearly completely empty. Newt made himself a sandwich and wolfed it down without even sitting at the table. He drank a glass of water, traces of sadness in his mind. He frowned, wondering why Tina was ignoring him.

Newt felt uneasy as he took the steps down to the basement. Was Tina mad at him for some reason? Had she decided she didn't want to continue their correspondence anymore?

He racked his brain for possible reasons to explain why Tina wouldn't write back to Newt, but the possibilities he thought of were disappointing and he didn't like to think about them.

Newt set his suitcase on the floor and stepped inside. He walked through the various habitats until he reached Dougal's. The Demiguise was fast asleep. He checked on the Bowtruckles and tried to convince Pickett to join the others, but Pickett wouldn't give up his pocket.

Newt decided he wasn't going to think about Tina.

That was a lie he told himself. All he could think about was Tina.

His book had been released about two weeks ago, and at the launch party, he had wished Tina could have been there to celebrate with him.

Why was it that she was the only person he longed to be with? They had no common interests. She was an Auror and he was a Magizoologist. However, she was the only genuinely compassionate Auror he had ever met. He wondered what had made her want to be an Auror. He thought about writing to ask her until he remembered that she was ignoring him.

Newt recognized that he was sitting in Frank's old habitat. For some reason, he always seemed to end up there whenever he was in the case thinking about Tina.

Newt finished feeding his creatures and went back to his shed. He began to tidy up his belongings—something he only did when he was lost in his thoughts—and came across the copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them which he had been saving to give to Tina. Every time he held the book he had worked tirelessly to produce, he felt a sense of happy accomplishment.

He flipped it open to the dedication page and read the sentence he had written and rewritten several times until he had deemed it perfect:

To the most intriguing woman I have ever met—  
your eyes are as lovely as a salamander's.

Of course, he could only have dedicated it to her.

She was, by far, the most intriguing woman he had ever met.

When he had said goodbye at the docks, he had seen the tears in those brilliant salamander eyes.

Those eyes had made him pause on that gangplank and briefly contemplate what would happen if he stayed.

As he thought about it again while he stood in his shed, he realized that he probably wouldn't have been able to, considering that Madame Picquery had directly told him to get his case out of New York.

Suddenly, a terrible thought crossed his mind.

What if Tina had already seen the dedication and she had realized it was meant for her? What if she had been embarrassed to realize that Newt had feelings for her and that was why she hadn't written back to him?

Newt closed the book abruptly and went up the stairs to climb out of his case. He glanced at the picture of Tina and closed the lid.

What was the point of wondering why she hadn't written back? Wouldn't it be better just to write another letter? He pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill, and sat at his desk.

Dear Tina,

I hope you and Queenie are well and that no more trouble has occurred since I've been in London.

It has been busy here, what with the book being published and some of the creatures needing extra attention. Did I mention that the Niffler is pregnant? She should be having her babies soon. I have to say, it has been...tedious to attend events surrounding the book, but I'm just glad that by being published, it has helped to open the eyes of those who didn't understand magical creatures before.

Pickett has been troublesome as usual. He's taken to pulling at the buttons on my coat which I hope is only a brief phase since I can't continue to constantly replace them. Today, Leta noticed that Pickett had pulled off nearly all of my coat buttons and dropped them to the floor when I wasn't paying attention.

I don't remember if I mentioned it before, but there has also been a proposal of engagement in the Scamander family.

By the way, I do not know if my last letter was ever delivered although it should have been by the middle of February.

I apologize if you have received it already, making this letter redundant or boring. I do hope you would still like me to deliver your copy of Fantastic Beasts in person.

Sincerely,

Newt

Newt scanned through what he had written and frowned. He left the letter where it was and decided not to send it. If she wanted to write to him, she would have by then, wouldn't she?

"You're saying that my post is being searched?" Newt asked.

He was sitting in the hearing room with Torquil Travers staring him down. The man nodded, answering Newt's question.

"Why?"

Mr. Travers sighed for a long time. Newt tried to keep his composure agreeable.

"Mr. Scamander, you must know why. Your ties with America aren't...looked upon without suspicion."

"I don't see how sending letters to a friend is suspicious."

"This...Miss…"

"Goldstein. Tina Goldstein," Newt helped. Mr. Travers narrowed his eyes.

"You and Miss Goldstein were on wanted posters in New York for infraction of the international statute of secrecy. Considering the goals of Gellert Grindelwald, you don't see how that could be considered suspicious?"

Newt frowned slightly, confused.

"That was a mistake. Tina and I helped to capture Grindelwald."

Mr. Travers sighed again. Newt wished he would stop doing it.

"That doesn't matter to the Ministry. You're connected to him and that makes you suspicious."

"But why are they being intercepted now? We were corresponding regularly with each other until February."

Mr. Travers glanced down, consulting a folder.

"Well, we didn't know about your letters until February. Now, Mr. Scamander, I think we're finished here."

"No, sir, I-I need to travel to America."

"For what reason?"

Newt's mouth evolved into a thin, angry line. He looked away from Travers' wilting gaze.

"For personal matters."

"That's it? Personal matters?"

"Yes."

"That's not going to lift your travel ban, Mr. Scamander."

Newt glared at the surface of the table in front of him.

"I don't see why I can't be allowed to see my letters if they've already been searched. How many have I not received?"

"Two."

"Can I please have them?" Newt pleaded. His gaze drifted up to see Travers nod slowly, serious. Newt's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"This doesn't mean that the Ministry isn't keeping a close eye on you, Mr. Scamander. However, you may have your letters."

"And the travel ban?"

"For now, it won't be lifted."

Newt walked out into the hallway with the letters in hand; he didn't leave the Ministry before he read them, but stood in the hallway outside of the hearing room he had just vacated.

In the first note, Tina had wished him a happy birthday and eagerly asked several questions about his time spent traveling in other countries. Imagining her voice asking the questions made him feel a sort of homesickness.

He was homesick for a person who lived over three thousand miles away in a city he had visited once. It was a strange realization.

Her words were warm and inviting. Newt carefully folded it back up, unable to stop beaming. He wondered what Tina was doing at that exact moment. He wished he could see her again.

He opened the other letter.

Dear Mr. Scamander,

Newt frowned at the words and began to worry. In her last letter, she had begun with "Dear Newt,".

It has been a while since you last wrote to me. However, I know you have probably been too busy to write lately, and I want you to know that I completely understand. You are a bit of a celebrity now and I wouldn't want to distract you from your important engagements. I congratulate you on the success of your book; I knew it would turn out amazingly.

I hope that your creatures are well and that you are happy. Really, all that I wish for is your happiness.

I have been so busy myself, I feel as if all I do is work. I'm so grateful to be back on the investigative team, and I'd like to thank you for that again. I will never forget the kind words you said to Madam Picquery about me.

I hope we will be able to write more often in the future, but for now, it seems that the craziness of life is preventing us from doing so. Anyway, I wish you luck and I hope that we will meet again sometime in the future. Until then, I will happily read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them again and again, never ceasing to be amazed by the magical creatures that you care for.

Sincerely,

Tina Goldstein

"Newt?"

Newt was startled as he looked up from Tina's handwriting to see Leta standing in front of him, a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Newt fumbled with the papers in his hands. He put them inside his pocket where the picture of Tina already was.

"Oh, just an interview about a travel ban."

Leta's eyebrows raised and it seemed like she wanted to ask him about it, but Newt shook his head slightly.

"Would you like to have dinner with me and Theseus tonight?"

Newt focused his eyes on the ground, still upset by Tina's letter.

"I'm sorry, I can't tonight. The Nifflers could be having babies any day now and I can't leave Bunty to manage the delivery on her own."

"I understand. Another time."

He wanted to leave.

"Yes, another time."

There was an awkward pause. Newt didn't look up. He wished he had brought his case with him. The urge to disappear inside of it had never been stronger.

"Well, I was going to go see Theseus, so have a good night."

"You too," Newt responded.

He practically ran away from her, his thoughts a jumbled mess. What he had understood from Tina's note was that she no longer wished for them to continue writing to each other. It was one of the hypothetical situations he had predicted before reading her letter.

She didn't want him to bring her his book in person.

Newt felt tears stinging his eyes as he left the Ministry. He didn't understand how or why Tina's attitude toward him had changed so drastically.

Newt didn't feel like going home, but he didn't want to go anywhere public. He wanted to see Tina again.

He walked into his house anyway and hid in his suitcase for a few hours. He spent time with his creatures as he tried his best not to think about Tina Goldstein.

He wouldn't let himself think about her salamander eyes.


End file.
